Secret Love Kel and Roald
by spottyslope
Summary: A new version of my story secret love. This ones about Kel and Roald, they've been in a relationship for a few years and no one knows about them. Please R and R. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi this is a new version of secret love for a different couple. you'll find out who next chapter.

* * *

He was in his room, pacing, thinking, and waiting. His mind was full of thoughts of her.

In the corridors she slipped past everyone, unnoticed in the darkness. She reached his door, stopped, and silently slipped inside. She closed the door behind her as he looked up.

Seeing her here he smiled and crossed the room to where she stood. He kissed her tenderly and lovingly. She smiled and kissed him back as they retreated to a corner of the room that light didn't reach and she was hidden from view behind him.

They kissed passionately and lost themselves in the other's eyes. Thus they were oblivious to the knock on the door and the fact that someone had entered. A man walked in and saw them in the corner. Well, he could see the man; he couldn't work out who the girl was.

He laughed and hearing him they jumped. The guy spun keeping the girl behind him hidden from the man's view. Seeing who it was he swore. This made the man laugh harder.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter should be up later today, tomorrow at the latest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here's the update then.hope you like it! Oh, and please read the author note at the bottom-it explains some things.

* * *

Neal finally stopped laughing and stared at Roald. Roald stared back. Neal raised an eyebrow "What would this be my dear prince?"

Roald glared at Neal "None of your business Nealan so get out." Neal failed to notice the quiet anger in his friend's voice and didn't move. Roald's eyes blazed. "Nealan Get out!"

This time Neal heard and saw the anger and the regality that was blazing out of Roald, so he bowed and left the room. Roald quickly called after him "Not a word Queenscove."

Hearing him, Neal turned back and bowed again. "Yes Highness"

Neal left and Roald turned back around. "Sorry about him."

Kel smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry I know how dear Meathead gets. You did get rid of him well though." She kissed him again.

This time they did hear the knock on the door and stopped and looked at each other. Kel slipped quietly to hide in the privy while Roald called out, "Who is it?"

Outside the door his father answered, "It's me."

Roald quickly went to the door and opened it so that his father, Alanna the Lioness and Neal could come in. Seeing Neal he blushed slightly and hurried to hide it hoping that Neal wouldn't say anything. For once, he didn't. Roald smiled. "What are you doing here father?"

Jon cleared his throat. "The Lioness and I have a job for you and Sir Nealan."

"Ok," the Lioness continued. "The two shamans of our tribe, the Bloody Hawk, are getting married and want us to go as I was their teacher and Jon is the Voice. Unfortunately," she said, (glaring at Jon), "we are unable to attend and want you two to attend in our place as our representatives."

Neal spluttered slightly. "Lioness, surely Alan or Thom would be better than me," he said, referring to her two sons.

Alanna raised an eyebrow at him. "I know that Queenscove. My own sons are vastly superior to you. However, Alan is in the copper isles visiting Aly and Thom is busy at the university. You were the next best option as my former squire."

Neal glared at his former knight mistress. Jon shook his head. "So that's settled then. Oh and Roald I want Keladry of Mindelan to go with you.Tell her when you next see her would you?"

Roald looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because Alanna and Raoul tell me that apart from Lady Yukimi she is the only one who can stop Sir Nealan from driving everyone crazy, and I prefer my heir to be sane."

Roald grinned and Neal sulked. "Ok when do we leave?

"The day after tomorrow." The king and his champion left.

Neal also got up. "I'm going to look for Kel. You coming?"

Roald nodded "She'll probably be in the mess hall. I'll meet you there."

Neal nodded and left. When he was gone Kel came out of the privy, smiling? "I guess I'd better get to the mess hall then."

Roald grinned, "Yes and remember that you don't know any of what you just heard."

Kel made a face at him. "Yes, yes I'm not stupid you know."

Roald kissed her. "Of course not love."

* * *

Two days later

They were ready to leave early. Well Kel and Roald were, Neal wasn't. They were sitting on their horses outside the stables talking when Neal finally ran up to them. "And what sort of time do you call this meathead?" Kel asked.

Neal ran for his horse, mounted and came back. "Sorry Kel I was preoccupied."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "And what is so important that it makes you this late?"

Neal shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

Roald cut in before Kel could reply. "Look we're late leaving already, so can we just go?" Then he whispered loudly to Kel, "We'll get it out of him later."

Neal looked offended. "I heard that!"

Roald and Kel looked at each other. "you were supposed to!"

After a few hours of riding and pestering Neal they stopped in a clearing to eat lunch. It was midday so they still had plenty of riding time left and they would hopefully reach Persopolis the next day. Kel was getting frustrated with Neal. Usually it was so easy to get secrets out of him, but he just wasn't letting this one go. It had to be good though because Neal hadn't stopped smiling for the entire ride.

She then looked over to Roald and Neal. Roald was digging around in the saddlebags for food and Neal was standing a little way off and looked like he was talking to himself. She crept closer to him quietly, trying to hear what he was saying. Then she heard his whisper "…Father. I'm going to be a father…" She grinned and quickly beckoned for Roald to come close and listen too. Then they both burst into laughter.

Neal looked up at them and swore, then he tried to feign innocence. "What?"

Kel straightened still laughing. "I knew you couldn't keep a secret, Meathead," In her head she silently changed what she had said but knew she couldn't say it. She thought 'we know your secret but you don't know ours'.

Neal grumbled. "You're as bad as my cousin with that name."

Kel grinned evilly. "That was a bad thing to say meathead because I just got a great idea."

Neal looked at her nervously. "What?"

Kel grinned more to frighten him. "When we ride with Dom he always tells us stories about you. Say Roald did you ever hear about how Neal got the nickname meathead?" Neal jumped for Kel's throat but Kel stopped him and drew out a shukusen which he cowered away from. "So it went like this…."

Apart from tormenting Neal the rest of the ride, both that day and the next passed uneventfully. Then near the end of the third day of riding they finally caught sight of the tents of the Bloody Hawk and raced to the village gate.

The guard there stopped them. "Who seeks entrance to the Bloody Hawk?"

All three dismounted and Roald said, "The representatives of King Jonathon of Tortall and Alanna the Lioness, namely myself, Prince Roald of Conte, Sir Nealan of Queenscove and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

The guard bowed and opened the gate. "Your Highness." He beckoned to a boy who stood close by. "Take the guests horses to the stables and show them to the headman." The boy took the horses and another ran up gesturing for them to follow him.

He took them to the headman Halef Seif. "Halef, visitors to see you."

Halef Seif stood and came to the tent opening. "Thank you Hacon. Come in." Seeing the prince he bowed. "Highness." The three walked in and bowed slightly to him. "So the Voice tells me that you have come as representatives for him and the Woman Who Rides Like a Man."

Roald smiled. "That's right Halef. Can I introduce Sir Alanna's ex-squire, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and the second lady knight Keladry of Mindelan."

Halef inclined his head. "Nice to meet you. There are tents for visitors on the other side of the village. Hacon will show you."

They went out of the tent and followed Hacon to three small tents. When they looked inside they found that their saddlebags were already there.

Neal looked at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "It'll be the Moment of the Voice soon. Roald aren't you supposed to take part in that?"

Roald shook his head and glanced at Kel. "No Neal I really don't feel comfortable with my father knowing all my feelings."

Kel yawned. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Ok Kel, see you in the morning." Kel walked into her tent and Roald and Neal headed for the campfire for food.

* * *

It was their last day with the Bazhir and the celebrations had ended. The wedding had happened and both shamans seemed very happy. Neal was studying at the school for shamans and Roald asked Kel to go for a ride. Kel was worried about Roald since they had arrived he had seemed distant and nervous. She didn't know why but hopefully he would tell her on the ride.

They rode in silence for a time until Roald suddenly dismounted on the top of a rocky hill. He sat behind a large boulder that hid him from the view of the village. He beckoned for Kel to sit next to him.' She dismounted and sat and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Kel. I know I've been acting strange the past few days and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Kel put and arm around his waist. "It's alright Roald. There's been a lot happening. So what's on your mind? Is it the death of your betrothed?"

Roald made a face. "Partly. But also… well Kel I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to choose my own wife. After all, my father did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Kel, will you marry me?"

Kel looked at him in shock and Roald sighed. "Look I know it's my duty to marry for alliance but I don't want to. If I have to I will, you know that. I was going to marry Princess Chisakami, but she's dead now and I'm not betrothed anymore. I don't have a duty to marry anyone now so before I'm trapped again I want to take matters into my own hands. Please Kel I love you."

Kel put her head in her hands. "I don't know Roald. I mean, I love you with all my heart, but to be the future queen? I'm a knight not a lady. I have no patience for court functions and I'd rather be out fighting anyway."

Roald took her into his arms. "Well you won't be an ordinary queen. You can go to just go to the court functions that you want to go to and you can go out and fight. You'll be a warrior queen that fights to protect the people and the land. You can help people, the Protector of the Small, only instead of just your refugees it'll be the entire population. Who cares what people say? You would make a great queen. One that will be remembered throughout history."

Kel kissed his cheek. "You'll be a great king Roald. Now you just have to convince your parents as well as you just convinced me."

Roald's eyes gleamed with happiness and love. "Is that a yes?"

Kel smiled at him, a true unguarded smile, full of love. "Yes."

He kissed her long and hard. Then opened the box he had in his hand, drawing out a ring that hung from a chain. "If we're still going to hide this you can't wear this openly so you'll have to hide it round your neck." He fastened the chain around her neck and kissed her again.

When he broke away Kel stood up. "We'd best get back. I think hiding it just got a lot harder though."

Roald stood up too. "You're right. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. It was even more uneventful than the journey to the Bloody Hawk in which the only real event had been finding out Neal's secret. He was getting worried about that now because Yuki was going to kill him. Kel and Roald were laughing about how worried he was, but what he didn't know was that they were also laughing about how oblivious he was about Irnai's prophecy.

Kel and Roald were worried as well though because they had kept their relationship secret for years and now they were going to have to tell people. They didn't know how the king and queen would react. They had talked about this when Neal was out of earshot. "Roald what do you think your parents will say?"

"I really don't know Kel. I hope they'll say yes but…"

"Who would we have to convince, your mother or your father?"

"Father. As soon as Mother has made sure that we really love each other and you're suitable she'll agree."

"How do you know?" "Because she agreed to Lianne marrying Alan right away. It took her, Lianne and the Lioness to persuade Father."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

A/N- ok just to explain princess chisakami was roalds betrothed who died before he was betrothed to shinko (i don't want to kill shinko) the earthquake that killed her was just delayed by about 8 years. this is after the war ended. yuki is still married to neal and she's the yamani ambassadors daughter so that's why she's in tortall. Please review!

Also many thanks to my beta Sweet Sassy Sarah!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here's chapter 3. sorry about the length.

* * *

They finally arrived back at the palace and found Yuki waiting for them. Neal leaped off his horse and kissed his wife.

Kel and Roald also dismounted and went to hug Yuki. They looked at each other and both said, "Congratulations!" before grabbing their horses and taking them into the stables before Yuki could say anything. Kel also grabbed Neal's horse and left Neal cowering in front of his wife and watched how Yuki glared at him and reached for her shukusen.

After leaving the horses with Tobe, they went back and, at Yuki's request, chased after and caught Neal. They dragged him back to his wife, and he begged them not to let Yuki kill him.

Hearing (and recognizing) Neal's scream from the practice courts had brought all their other friends over to see what was going on. Owen was the one that asked "What are you doing to Neal? Because it looks jolly!"

In between hitting Neal with her shukusen Yuki replied "My meathead of a husband did a very foolish thing and is being punished."

"So what did you do Neal?"

Screaming in pain Neal replied "Oh I let Kel and Roald find out that Yuki's pregnant when she told me not to."

Kel and Roald started laughing hysterically, Yuki started hitting him harder and Dom commented "How stupid are you meathead?" Some of the girls there, like Owen's wife, Margarry, Cleon's wife Ermelian, and Faleron's wife, Maura, went to hug Yuki.

Neal took his opportunity and fled. Kel and Roald then left as well, saying that they had to unpack their things which they did, but instead of rejoining their friends they sat in Kel's room talking about the next day. "I've told my parents that I want to talk to them tomorrow. How will we do it?" Roald asked.

Kel thought for a moment before saying, "You go talk to them and sound them out. If they want to know who I am then come and get me. I'll be in my room-I'll say I have letters to write to my family."

Roald frowned. "Why?"

"Because if they're just going to say no I don't really want them to know who I am."

"Ok love. Come on it's almost super time." Roald kissed her and slipped out. Kel waited a minute and followed.

* * *

That night saw a very nervous Kel and Roald getting next to no sleep, so the next morning they were incredibly nervous and exhausted. Kel was half asleep over her breakfast, absently twirling her spoon through her porridge when Neal came in with their other friends and sat next to her.

"Kel?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kel."

Kel raised her head. "What? Oh Neal."

Neal looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong Kel?"

Kel shrugged. "I'm just a bit tired."

Neal snorted. "That's the understatement of the century Kel! You look exhausted-go back to bed."

Kel rolled her eyes and got up. "Yes Mother." Kel stumbled back to her room and flopped onto a chair. She managed to get to sleep.

Roald meanwhile was just as nervous as Kel. Although he had gotten a bit more sleep than her he skipped breakfast entirely as he felt like he would throw up if he ate anything. Inside his head he was yelling at himself 'Pull yourself together Roald! You have to be confident and convince them. They think that you're just a quiet, shy prince-you have to prove them wrong. Show them the person that Kel has helped make you into- the confident future king who knows his own mind and wants to decide the rest of his life for himself. Convince them that this isn't like your father when he wanted to marry the Lioness that…' then he was interrupted in yelling at himself by a knock on the door.

When he opened it a messenger bowed to him. "Highness, Their Majesties will see you now." Roald thanked the man and set off for his parents' rooms. 'This is it' he thought 'time to decide your future.'

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! also i just thought i should mention that kel and cleon never courted in this story.

Thanks again to Sarah!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I wasn't going to put this up until the morning but i felt mean leaving it there (in my defence i could have been even meaner this chapter) Anyway this is my favourite chapter so far- i just like to laugh at Neal and Jon in it (they're so oblivious). I hope you like it too!

* * *

Roald walked quickly to his parents' room, knocked on the door, then went in. His mother smiled at him "Ah Roald. You're here. Sit down darling." Roald smiled back and sat down on one of the spare seats.

His father then came in and sat next to his mother. "Good-you're here Roald." He paused. "Before you tell us what you wanted to talk about I have some news for you."

Roald looked at him expectantly "Yes father?" Jon cleared his throat "The morning for princess Chisakami has now ended in the islands so the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan are going there this evening to restart talks with the Emperor and find you a new bride."

Roald looked down. "Actually father that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes son?"

Roald looked up, his eyes burning with an intensity and confidence that his parents had never seen before. "Betrothal contracts take a long time to decide and I would like to be married in the near future. The alliance can be sealed without my marriage. I never really wanted to marry princess Chisakami-it was my duty to her as my betrothed so I would have but I wasn't happy about it. Now she is dead and I no longer have a duty to her. Before I am betrothed to someone else that I don not want to be betrothed to, I want to choose my own bride."

His parents were shocked; they had never seen their son like this before. It was Thayet who replied, "Do you have a prospective bride in mind?"

"Yes."

Thayet nodded. "And when did you decide this-have you thought about it a long time or is this just a spur of the moment impulsive decision?"

Roald looked at his mother. "I've been courting her secretly for almost four years now and I've wanted to marry her for a lot of that. I love her."

Thayet smiled slightly. "And she has agreed to marry you?" As she said this she looked at Jon with mocking eyes.

"Yes Mother she has. She didn't think that she would make a good queen but I know she will. When I convinced her she said she would marry me but I would have to convince you as well as I convinced her."

Jon now spoke up. "How have you hidden a relationship from us for almost four years? And does anyone know about it?"

Roald shook his head. "No father no one knows and you of all people should know how long and well things can be hidden for."

"Why?" Jon _(the fool!) _was confused.

"Father, your squire was a girl and you found out because of demons, her servant and brother knew because they helped her, George and his mother knew because she told them because of necessity and one person guessed. We've had no demons, no necessities, no one to help us and if someone's guessed they've said nothing."

Jon sighed. "I see your point. So who is this girl?"

Roald shook his head again. "No. She doesn't want you to know her identity unless there's a possibility of you agreeing and if there is I'll go and get her now."

Thayet put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "There's a possibility Roald. Now go and get her while I talk to your father." Roald ran to find Kel while his parents talked.

Jon looked at his wife. "You can't possibly be thinking of allowing this-he's our heir, he should marry a princess who'll bring him power and wealth."

Thayet raised an eyebrow. "Like you both were going to and did Jon? If I recall correctly that's what Alanna told you when you proposed to her and look how much heed you paid her!"

Jon knew he was beaten but persisted anyway "Actually Alanna said that I should marry a princess that would bring me power and gold."

Thayet raised her other eyebrow. "Jon as long as the girl is suitable and they both truly love each other we're allowing it. Unless you want to spend time sleeping on the couch again?"

Jon groaned. "Fine. You win."

It was this point when Roald walked back into the room. "Mother, Father I would like to introduce you to my beloved, Keladry of Mindelan." On cue Kel walked into the room and bowed. Roald smiled at her and when she straightened put an arm round her shoulders. Kel put her arm round his waist and smiled up at him, their faces both clearly showing the love that they felt.

Jon recovered slightly first. "…who I was expecting,' he said, more to himself than Thayet, Roald and Kel.')

Thayet grinned. "History always will repeat itself. Obviously sometimes the repeat can be more successful that the original."

Jon sighed. "Would you two mind waiting in my study for a few minutes-we have some things to discuss."

"Of course not." They both bowed and went into the study knocking over the person that was crouched behind the door.

(A/N-_I really wanted to stop here but I'm told people would be mad_)

"Alanna what are you doing here?!"

Alanna shrugged. "What does it look like? So is everything I heard from in there true?"

Roald kissed Kel. "Yes it is."

Alanna grinned. "Out of curiosity where did you propose?"

"The desert. Why?"

Alanna's eyes sparkled. "I guess history really does repeat itself. Think your father needs any….extra persuasion?"

Roald, Kel and Alanna grinned evilly. "Wouldn't hurt."

Still looking evil Alanna opened the door and walked up to Jon giving him a fright.

"Ah! Alanna what are you doing here?"

"I err happened to overhear some interesting things as I was passing by and I thought you might want to talk about them."

Jon groaned. "You spend too much time with George and Gary. Look I don't have the energy to argue with both of you so I give up. They have my consent. Someone had better get the Baron and Baroness as we may need to talk to them before they leave."

Alanna grinned. "I'll find them." She left through the study commenting to Kel and Roald, "I didn't even have to get my sword out." She left and they re entered the room.

Jon smiled at them. "Son, let me give you some advice; never argue with warrior women-you will lose."

Kel grinned and whispered in his ear, "Yes Roald." Roald gulped.

"Anyway son you have our blessing and in my defense I would have agreed without Alanna."

Thayet smiled. "Would you two mind waiting in there for a bit longer. Alanna has gone to fetch your parents Kel so that they know as well." Kel and Roald quickly retreated into the study, eyes shining with joy.

Soon Alanna returned with Kel's parents who followed her in and bowed to the king and queen Yamani style. "Please sit down. We have some important news to impart to you regarding your trip to the Islands."

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Prince Roald has fallen in love and we have agreed to him marrying the woman of his choice. Thus he is no longer in need of a Yamani bride. Please tell the emperor that this is not intended as any kind of insult to him and we wish to preserve the alliance."

Piers of Mindelan bowed his head. "Of course Your Majesty. May we be permitted to know the identity of the Prince's chosen bride?"

The queen grinned with the slightest mischief in her eyes. She quickly suppressed it. "Of course you may. Although I do have reason to believe that you are acquainted with her. Alanna can you fetch them please?"

Grinning, Alanna walked to the study door and opened it. Inside she saw Roald and Kel kissing. She went in and tapped them on the shoulder and beckoned. They followed her back into the room.

Kel's parents Yamani masks deserted them and they stared at their daughter in shock. Much explaining later…. Ilane and Piers stood up. "We should get going your majesties"

The queen smiled as Ilane hugged her daughter. "Safe journey, Mother," Kel said.

The Mindelans left, and Kel and Roald also stood up. "We should get going too"

"Of course. There's a ball tonight-we shall announce your betrothal then."

Kel bit her lip worriedly and looked at Roald. "We'd better find the others and tell them-they'll kill us if we don't and they just find out at the ball!"

An evil plot formed in Alanna's mind. "Don't tell Raoul-it'll be much more fun to have him find out at the ball and see his reaction."

Everyone in the room grinned evilly and said at once, "Yes it will."

Jon then added, "I'll send him a royal command to attend."

Alanna nodded. "I'll find him and stop him running away before tonight." They all left with that evil plan in their minds.

As they walked Kel and Roald talked. "How on earth do we tell them?" Kel asked.

"I don't know Kel." They both thought for a second "Ooh I know. Put the ring on your finger and someone's bound to notice it. Then just see how to go from there."

Kel nodded in agreement and pulled the necklace that held the ring from under her shirt. She unclasped it, put the chain in her pocket and slipped the ring onto her finger. "They're probably at the practice courts. I hope the girls are there though."

"Why?"

Kel snorted. "The boys probably won't notice it. The girls will." They reached the practice courts and looked around for their friends. Upon finding them they walked over to them.

"Hey where've you two been?" Neal asked.

Kel shrugged. "Sleeping like you told me to, Meathead."

"It's been ages though!"

"I was really tired."

Neal shrugged. "Ok. What about you Roald?"

"Meeting with my parents."

"Oh. What about?"

Roald shrugged. "My betrothal. I don't really want to talk about it." He paused "Do you want to duel Kel?"

Kel grinned. "Sure." She raised her sword. "Guard."

As they fought Yuki's attention was drawn by the light glancing off something on Kel's finger. She couldn't tell what it was though. Soon the Roald was disarmed and the match over. Yuki called to Kel who was wandering over towards her "What's that on your finger Kel?"

Kel stopped in front of Yuki and replied innocently, sticking out her hand as she did so "You mean this?"

Yuki's mouth fell open and everyone else stared at her because Yuki never really showed that much emotion. Yuki finally recovered and choked out, "Kel are you engaged?"

Everyone was stunned by this question and even more so by Kel's reply (Except Roald-he was just pretending), Kel rolled her eyes "Why else would I have an engagement ring on?"

Neal then stammered, "How did-?...Where did-?...When did?...Why did-?...Who?"

Kel giggled slightly and began to pace up and down the line of people that were staring at her. "Well we've been courting for almost four years, he proposed just under a week ago, oh and we hid it from you easily because you can all be pretty dense."

"Hey!" Neal protested.

Kel threw up her hands in mock defeat. "Fine I take that back because the densest of you almost found out about two or three weeks ago."

She said this looking pointedly at Neal, who asked, "Do you mean me?"

"Yes, you, Meathead!"

Neal began to think and then turned white. He looked towards Roald and then back at Kel. "Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean."

Kel grinned at Neal. "I dunno Meathead. I might mean what you think I mean." With this she stopped pacing next to Roald, put her arms round his neck and kissed him. When they drew away from each other all their friends were staring at them. Many explanations followed.

* * *

A/N- ah this chapter was fun to write. A lot of it wasn't supposed to happen either-Alanna just sneaked in when i wasn't looking!

If you have any ideas for what could happed in the ball next chapter (how different people react and suchlike) please let me know because so far i only have one person's reaction decided. (Raoul's)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hey i hope you like this chapter but it'll be my last for at least a week-sorry. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kel was sitting in her rooms waiting nervously for Roald. She was wearing a dress which she wasn't too happy about but she knew that she would have to get used to it. She was worried how people would react, especially the conservatives.

Eventually Roald's knock sounded on her door and she walked to open it. She attempted to curtsy to him and succeeded tolerably well. Seeing her Roald's mouth dropped open.

She elbowed him. "What? Do I really look that bad?"

He shut his mouth with an audible click. "No-it's just so long since you've worn a dress. You look so beautiful."

Kel was wearing a simple royal blue dress that suited her perfectly. At her waist was a thin gold chain with a shukusen hanging from it. She wore a tiny bit of face paint and the only jewellery she wore was the ring on her finger.

Roald pulled a sapphire necklace from his pocket. "I brought you a present." He fastened it round her neck, kissing her lightly.

"It's beautiful." Kel said before kissing him again.

Roald drew back. "You know we should probably get going…"

Kel pouted. "Do we have to?"

Roald looked at her sadly. "Unfortunately I think we're slightly integral to this ball."

Kel grinned. "Curses!"

They walked quickly to the ballroom and stopped near the door where they could hear what was going on. The king and queen came in just after them and were announced.

From inside the ballroom they heard, "Presenting King Jonathon and queen Thayet of Tortall."

Then there was a pause and then they could hear the kings voice. "People of Tortall, I have an announcement to make. My son, prince Roald, is betrothed again. His betrothal is at his own choice for he has fallen in love. Myself and the queen have given the match our blessing so without much further ado I present them to you."

The herald now spoke up again. "Presenting Prince Roald of Conte and his betrothed Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Roald and Kel walked through the doors and down the stairs.

The silence in the room was overpowering and they both were trying not to blush due to the fact that everyone in the room was staring at them. As they had entered the room there had been a loud thud-Raoul had walked into a wall, and fallen over. The silence in the room was overwhelming as Kel looked around at everyone's faces-her friends were laughing, the court ladies were put out and slightly angry, their mothers just angry, the conservatives outraged and the progressives slightly bewildered.

Some of the individual expressions were the best though- Raoul was on the floor, Lord Wyldon's eyebrows seemed attached to his forehead and Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain's face was a mix of anger, outrage, shock, confusion and pure hatred.

The musicians then began to play and the king led the queen out to the dance floor. After a moment Roald followed with Kel and his only other sibling that was there-Lianne- followed with her husband Alan of Pirates Swoop.

By the end of the song everyone had recovered from their stupor and began talking. Raoul was still on the floor with both Alanna and Gareth the younger of Naxen standing above him and laughing.

Kel glanced around the hall again and froze-Anders, Inness, Adalia and Oranie were standing towards the back of the hall staring at her. Kel bit her lip and said to Roald "I think I should probably go see my family-they're over there." She pointed slightly towards them.

"I'll come with you."

It was this moment when Lianne stepped in front of Roald and commented quietly "I think not brother-you're going to talk to me."

Roald looked at the slightly menacing look on his sister's face and gulped "On second thoughts Kel I'm going to stay here so Lianne can kill me."

Kel lifted the fan from her belt "Well you know these are very good for killing people with…."

Recognizing it Roald went pale and began to back away slightly "Do not let Lianne get her hands on that thing!"

Lianne looked at Kel curiously "How does a fan make him so scared?"

Kel smiled and stepped slightly towards Roald unfurling it. "This isn't a fan-it's a Yamani weapon." She plucked a hair from her head and drew it over the fans edge.

Lianne gasped slightly as the hair was split in two "Cool, can I get one?"

"Sure, I'll get you one." She gave the shukusen she was holding to Lianne and pulled another out of an ankle sheath, which she attached to her belt. "Now if you'll excuse me." She walked away leaving behind her one happy woman and two scared men.

She walked quickly over to her family but couldn't help overhearing snippets of conversations. "…that slut…barely even a noble…disgrace…won't last…unsuitable...madness…" Kel brought up her Yamani mask 'stone, I am stone.' As she walked up to them her brothers and sisters stared at her.

"How did-?...Where did-?...When did?..Why did-?..."

Kel giggled. "Why does everyone say that?"

Anders put a hand on her shoulder. "Kel, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kel sighed. "Anders, Would I really have agreed if I wasn't. I know it'll be hard but I can't help it-I love him."

Her Yamani mask slid on as tears threatened to spill and Anders sighed. "We'll talk properly later Kel. I just had to make sure."

Kel hugged her brother "I know Anders. Now I'd better go rescue Roald from his sister."

She began to walk back over to Roald but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by Raoul. Her eyes darted around for some way to run away, she found none. "Hi sir. What's up sir?"

Raoul glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Couldn't." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Fine. I was going to tell you earlier today but Alanna told me not to and I actually couldn't tell you before today."

He looked hurt. "I wouldn't have told anyone and plus never listen to Alanna."

"I'm sorry. If you're that upset just meet me tomorrow and you can try to pound me into the dirt."

He shrugged. "Fine. I'm going to go yell at Alanna."

He left in Alanna's direction and Kel walked to Roald. "Hi love. Who's cornered you?"

He quickly kissed her forehead. "Lianne, Uncle Gary, Numair and George. You?"

Kel smiled. "Just my family and Raoul so far. Uh oh-here comes Lord Wyldon."

Roald groaned "Gods, how many more people are we going to have ask us exactly the same questions?"

* * *

A/N-Ok I'm not entirely sure where to go from here so if you have any suggestions please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-hooray i finnally got this chapter finished! sorry it's so short, hope you like it.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly and soon the wedding was upon them.

The last few days all of Kel's female friends, her mother and the queen had been constantly fussing around her and today she just couldn't deal with it. She got up even earlier than normal and locked the door, placing a charm on it that Numair had made for her to stop anyone from being able to get in and secured the whole room. Even Alanna wouldn't be able to get in because Numair was more powerful than Alanna. He had also managed to make it so that if they asked him he wouldn't be able to open it.

Sighing happily Kel then relaxed in her bath, half waiting for the knock on the door. It came when she had gotten up and was carefully applying a small amount of face paint.

She heard the knock and Yuki called through the door_,_ "Kel, open up." Kel remained silent, pretending not to hear her. She heard them talking and struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Maybe she's still asleep."

"Should we come back later?"

"No_,_ we should wake her up."

"How? The door's locked."

"I'll open it with magic." There was a pause_._ "It won't open."

"Is there magic on it?"

Another pause. "Yes. Black. Numair's."

"I'll find him." Kel heard retreating footsteps as someone ran off. _Maybe I should tell them that he can't do anything. Nah they'll find that out soon enough. _Laughing inwardly she grabbed a comb and began to sort her hair.

After some time she heard more footsteps and Numair's voice ask, "What is it?"

"Why is your magic on this door?"

"Kel asked me to make it so you couldn't get in. So I did."

"What! Open it!"

"I'm afraid I can't. I made the charm so that it can only be opened from inside, meaning that I can't open it and neither can anyone else except Kel. Don't go trying the windows either-they're secured as well."

More footsteps sounded as Numair (sensible man) fled. Kel began to laugh uncontrollably as the pounding on her door began_._ "KEL! OPEN UP THIS MINUTE!"

Kel got her breath back and replied_,_ "No. I'm sick of you fussing around me and I want to get ready by myself. Oh and Alanna_?_ Don't try to chop the door down with your sword. You won't like what the magic will do to it." She began to laugh again as Alanna cursed. "Now if you would all please go away_,_ I am _trying_ to get ready."

To her surprise they actually left—they had probably realized that they needed to get ready too. Kel smiled and reached for her dress.

* * *

Some time later there was another knock at the door and her father called_,_ "Kel are you ready? It's time to go."

Kel smiled. "Coming Papa." She walked to the door, unlocking it and walking out before hugging her father.

"Mithros Kel. You look beautiful."

"Thank you_._" Kel was wearing a white gown covered with silver gauze and stitched silver stars. Her hair was loose and she wore a little face paint. At her waist was her shukusen.

Happily she walked with her father to the chapel and they paused outside the door. _H_er friends all waited there and glared at her. She just smiled sweetly and walked past them, entering the chapel. She walked up the aisle_,_ joyfully watching as Roald gazed at her. She stopped in front of him and he took her hands in his.

The rest of the day (and night….) passed in a blur of happiness.

* * *

A/N- thanks for reading and many thanks to my wonderful beta sweet sassy sarah!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Sorry this is so short. something interesting will happen next chapter and it will be longer i promise.

* * *

Soon they all had to set out on progress to introduce kel to the people. Third Company was with the progress and, predictably, Raoul was grumpy. Kel was happy because it had been ages since she had jousted against anyone but Raoul and progress meant tournaments!

One day when they were riding, she thought of something. What if they wouldn't let her joust now! Quickly, she moved closer to Roald. "Roald?"

He looked at her. "Yes Kel?"

"Am I allowed to joust in tournaments now that we're married?"

Roald chuckled. "Kel, if I tried to stop you you'd probably challenge me to a joust, and I wouldn't like people to see the prince being dumped in the dirt by his own wife."

Next to them the king burst out laughing. Thayet, who was riding beside him hit him with her shukusen. "Ow Thayet! What was that for?"

She smiled. "Don't laugh at your son!"

This made Roald laugh and Kel hit him with her shukusen. "Ow Kel! What was that for?"

She smiled. "Don't laugh at your father."

Both men looked at their evilly grinning wives and scowled. They rode ahead, sulking. Kel and Thayet both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

The progress slipped into a regular routine of moving from place to place, banquets, balls and tournaments. They were currently at Naxen, and Kel was walking to the jousting lists to see who she would be jousting the next day. She held her candle up to the list, as it was dark out, and gulped. "Oh no."She turned and ran back to the tent she shared with Roald.

As she entered, he looked up. "Hello, love." He stood and kissed her. "What's wrong? You look worried."

She leaned into his arms. "I'm going to die tomorrow."

He frowned slightly. "Why?"

"I'm jousting Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul in the same day."

Roald winced. "There has to be a law against that."

Kel shook her head. "Unfortunately, I don't think your father can make a law in less than a day."

He kissed her again. "Never mind. Come on.You'd better get some sleep."

She wrapped her arms round his neck and whispered in his ear, "Do I have to?"

* * *

The next day Kel rode put onto the jousting field apprehensively.

To her surprise,Lord Wyldon didn't actually unhorse her, but, unsurprisingly he still won. As she rode out again to face Raoul, she knew she was going to lose. She was already tired, and against Raoul that would matter. Still, she sunk into her feeling of calm and rode down the field.

As she suspected, after two passes she went flying and landed on the ground. Wearily she pulled herself up as Raoul rode over to her. She removed her helmet and scowled at him. "Show off."

He looked at her in pretend shock. "Me?" Then he laughed. "Come on ex-squire of mine. Go get some sleep."

"Yes sir. Why did I have to get both of you in one day though?"

He laughed again. "Because otherwise I might not have won." Kel shook her head at him and stumbled off the field.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Yay i finally finished my update! Enjoy!

* * *

A year passed and before they knew it they were back at the palace. It was the anniversary of coronation day and the defeat of Roger of Conte.

Celebrations ran all through the city and the huge doors of the palace were open so that the commoners could crowd in to watch the entertainment.They had just finished watching a short play and Kel and Yuki were in the middle of the hall, ready to do a fan dance.

Suddenly a figure dressed all in black jumped out of the crowd, an unsheathed dagger in their hand. He pushed Yuki to the side. The shukusen fell from her hand, and in the same move grabbed Kel from behind.She started to fight him, but he rested the dagger on her neck and she froze.

Kel's eyes darted around the room and she saw everyone frozen in place by fear. Kel thought fast and brought her shukusen up behind the dagger and before the man could react, knocked it out of his grip. She pushed him backwards and unfurled the deadly fan.

He drew his sword and attacked. Holding the shukusen tight in both hands, Kel blocked each swing, looking for an opening. She found it when he stumbled backwards and she swung in slashing his hand and forcing the sword from it. She then knocked him to the ground and held him there, shukusen at his neck.

Alanna then strode from the crowd to stand next to Kel, purple magic sparkling at her fingertips. The man looked at her fearfully. "What you doing?"

She scowled. "I'm taking that death magic off you." She paused and the purple glow disappeared. "Talk."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to! Milord made me! I would've refused but he's got my son!" The man broke down, shaking in fear.

"Who?" Alanna commanded.

"Milord'll kill me." He paused as he worked up the courage to say it. "B-B-Burchard of Stone Mountain."

Guards rushed out of the room as Roald stepped forward and took a shaking Kel into his arms. Soon the guards returned with the lord of Stone Mountain. One carried a small crying child.

Suddenly Kel's eyes filled with pain and she collapsed. Alanna quickly turned and knelt down beside her, magic again flowing from her fingers.

Meanwhile the lord of Stone Mountain was thrust to his knees before the king. Jon looked down at Lord Burchard, his eyes flashing in anger. "I hope you have a good explanation for all this, 'my lord,' or you may soon find yourself in a nice uncomfortable cell."

Burchard looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you mean, Your Majesty."

Jon stepped forward, speaking calmly. "The princess has just been attacked and the man responsible had death spell removed from him so he could be questioned. He has named you as the man who forced him into it. Do you still not know what I mean?"

Burchard attempted to keep up his innocent façade. "The man must have lied, Majesty."

Raoul stepped forward to stand beside the king and spoke coldly. "He did not lie. I do not need a mage to know that. However you have a grudge against Keladry, as you stupidly believe that she caused the death of your despicable son, which she did not. As I told you before, your son died because he was too rigid and the chamber cracked him. Now one more chunk of spew and I will be forced to break your jaw!"

Seeing that his act had failed, Burchard became silent and then spat out, "Fine! I forced the incompetent fool to try and kill her but I did it for the good of Tortall. She's unfit to be future queen and wife of our good prince. She's a whore and a trollop and the prince will never get an heir married to her!"

Raoul started forward, but Jon stopped him. Eyes cold and angry, Alanna stood as Roald helped Kel to sit up. Alanna strode across the room until she was looking down at the kneeling Burchard. Then she slapped him. Hard. "You bastard. You stupid, arrogant, ignorant bastard. You think that you can walk out of here with imprisonment at the worst and then you can just pay your way out. Well you can't. You are going to Traitor's Hill and we are going to scatter your ashes into the wind."

Here Burchard interrupted. "And how is that going to work _Lioness__?_I know the laws, and if no one is dead you can't execute me."

Alanna smiled sweetly, her eyes still cold. "One, the law says that you can be executed for attempted treason as well as treason. Two, it wasn't just attempted treason, it was technically treason. Three, the reason for that is a life has been lost."

Jon stepped forward and put a hand on Alanna's arm. "Alanna, no one's dead," he whispered.

She brushed his arm away. "That's where you're wrong, Jon. Your grandchild is dead. Kel was about a month pregnant and now her baby is dead."

Listening, Roald went white and Kel began to cry into his shirt. Jon eyes filled with even more anger, grief and contempt. "Take him away."

The guards led the protesting lord of Stone Mountain away and Roald picked up the sobbing Kel and carried her out of the room. Everyone looked around in shock.

* * *

A/N-Ha I bet you weren't expecting that!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Yes I finished it! Just the epilogue to go and this story is done. Unfortunately I have more coursework to do already . I hope you like Josia!

* * *

Roald walked quickly to his and Kel's room, cradling her close to him. Reaching it, he walked in and laid her down on the bed before sitting next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Shh. Love it's ok, you're going to be fine."

Kel looked up at him. "Maybe I am but our baby isn't."

"Kel don't worry. We'll have other babies."

"But what if…"

Tenderly Roald wiped the tears from her face. "No what ifs. Now you need to sleep."

Kel's eyes closed and Roald hugged her close. His own grief began to surface and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Roald awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. He sat up carefully so as not to wake Kel, and sent a bolt of magic towards the door so it swung open. When the door opened Alanna walked in. She walked to the bed and gave Roald a quick hug. "I'm sorry Roald." She looked down at Kel, noting with sadness the tear tracks on Roald and Kel's faces. "I came to see if Kel's all right."

Hearing her name, Kel's eyes fluttered open. "Alanna what?...oh" Realisation and sadness appeared on her face. Roald's arms tightened around her and Alanna rested a sympathetic hand on her arm.

"I just need to check that you're all right." Kel nodded and magic flowed from Alanna's fingers. "Yep. Everything's fine." Realising what she had just said she bit her lip. "Well. Obviously not everything." She began to move toward the door. "You two should probably get up. Some people have begged an audience with Jon about yesterday and he thinks you should be there." She left and went to find the king.

Roald stroked Kel's cheek. "You don't have to come if you don't want to love. It'll probably some of the scum's family begging for his worthless life."

Kel smiled sadly. "I'll manage Roald. If I stay here all day I'll just wallow in grief. I need to do something to take my mind off it." With that she got up and went to get dressed. Roald did the same.

Neither felt like eating, so they both went to find the King. After asking a servant they found out that he and the queen were in the courtroom as Lord Burchard would be tried after the appeals. They both then walked slowly to said courtroom.

They walked in and Kel's Yamani mask immediately slipped onto her face as she looked at the people kneeling at the side. Quickly they went and sat down. As they did Thayet got up and gave Kel a hug while Jon gripped his son's arm in silent pity. They all again sat and Jon motioned for one of the people to come forward.

A man and small boy got up and moved to kneel before the thrones, head bowed. Kel noticed the guards at the side of the room take a step forward as he did so. Then she realised why-it was the man who had attacked her yesterday.

The man kept his eyes on the floor and began to speak. "Majesty, what I did yesterday was wrong and I have no arguments with whatever punishment I am given as I know I committed treason. I come not to plead for my own life but for my son's." He lifted his face. "Please. He has no family and I know not what to do."

The queen spoke up. "There is a good orphanage in the city. He could go there. And you are not sentenced to die yet. If you cooperate with the court, your life may be spared."

"Thank you Majesty, but if…" he struggled to continue. "If I must die will you ask someone to take him there?"

"We will see to it."

The man stood and walked backwards to where he had been before. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart Majesty."

Two girls then walked to the thrones and knelt. Both had pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. One looked to be around 25 and the other 10.

Jon spoke up. "Who are you?"

The elder replied, "I am Salia Wallter formerly Salia of Stone Mountain. This is Josia of Stone Mountain."

"What do you mean formerly?"

"Lord Burchard is my father, but he disowned me when I ran away to join the Riders. I'm a well kept secret. What my father did yesterday was wrong and I care not what his fate is to be. We come to plead for Josia's rights, not my father's life."

"Please explain."

"My father and Josia are the only Stone Mountains left-I don't count myself-but Stone Mountain cannot be inherited by a woman. Please, if my worthless father is to die, grant her our fief."

"No other Stone Mountains? What of Lord Burchard's brother?"

"My only uncle died unmarried and childless a few years ago. I had one sibling and he died in the Chamber, Mother died soon after him and his wife died before him, in childbirth."

Roald spoke up now, shocked. "Joren was married?"

Josia lifted her head and replied, "He was my father."

Roald's eyebrows rose. "How is that possible?"

"He and my mother were married young. I was born soon after the marriage."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Alanna strode in. Jon grinned at her and sighed. "What is it Alanna?"

She walked over to him. "Burchard's gone and killed himself. His last request was for his fief to go to his last remaining family member-his granddaughter."

Jon smiled down at Josia. "It appears we have no problem to solve. You are now Lady of Stone Mountain."

She bowed her head. "Thank you Majesty. I swear to protect my people and serve the crown loyally." She paused. "Can I make a request please?"

"Of course. What do you wish?"

"Can Aunt Salia be mine and the fief's guardian? I…I wish to try for knighthood."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her, and huge smiles broke out on Alanna and Kel's faces while Roald tried not to laugh at the irony of Joren's daughter trying for knighthood. Jon smiled too. "Then I wish you good luck. I will talk to the training master for you."

The bells then rang and the doors opened. Thayet sighed. "Time for the trial."

Then Duke Turomont walked in followed by the crowd of people coming to watch the trial. Everyone rose for the prayer to Mithros, then sat in a rustle of cloth.

Jon then stood. "Your Grace, I have an announcement to make before proceedings begin." He strode to the front of the dais. "I regret to inform you that Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain is dead. He killed himself not an hour ago. His last request was for his fief to go to his last remaining relative-his granddaughter, Lady Josia of Stone Mountain." He turned to Duke Turmont. "Your Grace, I know that it is forbidden for Stone Mountain to be inherited by a woman, but as the last request of the lord, it is legally binding. Is it not?"

The Duke bowed. "You are correct sire."

"Good." Jon then sat down, listening to the buzz of chatter that spread around the room when he stopped talking.

Scowling, Duke Turomont struck a bronze disk with a granite ball. "Order." Everyone fell silent. "With Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain dead, this trial is completely for the common prisoner Michael Hayward." He turned his gaze on him. "You are charged with the attempted murder of the princess and contribution in events that led to her miscarriage. How do you plead?"

He bowed his head. "I am guilty as charged Your Grace. However I was forced into my terrible act and beg for mercy."

"You will have to wait and see if the crown is inclined to be merciful. Tell your story."

He gulped and began. "I'm a man at arms in the service of Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain. Milord has always hated the lady knights, especially the princess. He's always believed that she killed master Joren, but we all know he's wrong. It was a week ago when he told all of us men at arms about this crazy plan. Put death spells on us he did, so we couldn't talk about it. We all refused, but milord got my son." His hand tightened protectively on the boy's shoulder. "He said he would kill him if I didn't do it. I couldn't just let him kill my boy without doing anything. I knew I'd fail and I expected to die. My only hope was that the guards would get to milord before he did anything to my lad." He stopped and covered his face with his hands, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Very well. Can anyone vouch for you?"

"I can." In the audience Josia stood. "I cannot vouch for the truth in all he said, for I knew nothing of my grandfather's plan, but I can vouch for Michael's character and loyalty and my grandfather's hatred of the lady knights, to the point of madness even."

Beside her, Salia stood too. "I can second that."

The Duke frowned slightly. "Very well. Your names?"

Salia bowed. "Salia Wallter. Formerly Salia of Stone Mountain.

Josia curtsied "Josia of Stone Mountain."

The Duke nodded and they sat. "Has anyone else anything that should be heard?"

Kel stood. "I do,Your Grace."

He groaned inaudibly-he had known this would be coming. "Proceed Highness."

"I believe him to be a good, loyal man. He was forced to do what he did yesterday and knows he did wrong. I blame Lord Burchard, not him. He doesn't deserve to die." She sat back down.

"Very well. Michael Hayward I sentence you to 15 years service in the army. Never forget that you owe your life to the mercy of the princess."

He looked up. "I will never forget your grace. Thank you Princess. I know now why you are called the Protector of the Small."

He was led out and people began to leave. Kel then stood and walked to where Josia was standing. "Can I talk to you a minute please Josia?"

The girl spun and curtsied. "Of course Highness."

Kel winced. "Please, just call me Kel. If I get called Highness anymore today I am going to scream."

The girl smiled. "Kel it is then."

"Are you sure you want to be a knight? It won't be easy."

"It's been my dream since I was little. I want to help people and bring back some honour to my family name. The gods know we haven't got any right now. I always thought that it would stay a dream though because grandfather would have disowned me if he knew."

"Good. Ignore what people say about you-it doesn't matter what they think. Work hard and prove the doubters wrong. Never give up."

"Thanks. I'll try my hardest."

"I know you will-I can see it in your eyes. Listen if you ever need someone to talk to, advice or just a friend, I hope you'll come to me."

"I will. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Come. I'll take you to see Lord Padraig."

* * *

A/N-Ok first the fact that Josia can't inherit Stone Mountain even though she's the last of the line-I always thought that Coram got Trebond because Alanna couldn't inherit it. I could be wrong but that's the logic I'm using. Also the problem of Josia herself-No one really knew about the marriage because… I don't know probably because she was pregnant before the marriage and there would have been a scandal or some kind of sick incest thing. Something like that anyway. (Oh and Sarah they have to be married because Josia wouldn't be able to inherit if she was illegitimate) And with her age-Joren died in 458, it's now around 465. So if Josia was born when Joren was 16 that makes her 9/10.


	10. Epilogue

A/N-This is it-the epilogue! I just want to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and my especially wonderful beta Sweet Sassy Sarah-Sarah i don't know what I'd do without you! (apart from post really rubbish chapters of course) Enjoy!  


* * *

Kel lay in an infirmary bed, tired and happy, her newborn daughter in her arms. A knock on the door caused her to look up and she smiled as she saw Josia, now Roald's squire, come in.

Josia walked to the bed and looked down at the baby. "She's beautiful. Roald wanted to know if it's okay for him to bring the twins in."

Kel nodded. "Bring them in. I want to see them."

Josia walked back to the door and opened it. Then the four year old twins Ellie and Johnny came running in. "Mama! Can we see the new baby?" They jumped up and down excitedly.

Kel smiled at them. "Yes. Come here and quiet down."

They ran over to the bed and threw their arms around her, peering at the baby as they did so.

Ellie commented, "She's pretty Mama."

Johnny added, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet." She looked at Roald who was standing in the doorway. "Me and your Da need to talk about it."

Roald walked over to them. "When you get up in the morning she'll have a name. Now you two need to go to bed."

Josia moved. "I'll take them. Come on my little Prince and Princess."

The twins sighed, hugged Kel once more and walked out the door. "Night Mama. Night Da."

Josia followed them out. "Come on. We'll go annoy Uncle Meathead for a bit and then you're off to bed."

Roald walked to the bed and sat down next to Kel, hugging her tightly. "So what are we going to call her?"

"Well I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh!" Roald said playfully.

Kel head butted him gently. "You want to hear the name or not?"

"Sorry sweet. Do tell."

"Cataliana."

"Cataliana… I like it. Any particular reason?"

"Four actually. I bet you can't guess them."

"Bet I can. Let's see. One, you like it, two you think it suits her. Err… Are those right?"

"Yes. I doubt you'll get the others though."

Roald thought for a minute. "Oh I know; the 'liana' part is to honour my grandmother and it sounds kind of Yamani. Is the fourth something to do with the Yamanis?"

"Yes actually. The emperor's favourite daughter-Princess Catalina-just got married and an honour to her is an honour to him. Plus, let's face it-it can never hurt to keep the emperor happy."

"Very diplomatic. I like it. Cataliana of Conte, Princess of Tortall."

He kissed his daughter's forehead then kissed Kel gently on the lips.


End file.
